Random-ness Sins/Moon Snail
Everything wrong with Moon Snail, brought to you by... Moon Snail! Here we go! *His self in 2012 is basically personified cringe. holy hell. (Dingx100) *He's called Moon Snail despite the fact that he never was a snail. (Ding) *When he was... looked like?... Kirby, he says both that he is Kirby, and that he isn't Kirby, and just looks and acts like him. Which was it!? (Ding) *Why the hell does he love Zangoose so much? (Ding) *He has, like, 25 abandoned projects. (Ding) *He used to be a brony. (Ding) *...And had an actual crush on Twilight Sparkle. (Dingx25) *He gets pretty vocal about his hatred for things. (Ding) *Like, especially towards Adventure Time. He bashes it way too often.Maybe he secretly likes it... (Ding) *"Every time moon snail goes online, this page is bumped." This never got bumped. (Ding) *He enjoys Roblox and Neopets unironically. (Ding) *And he likes Vore. Seriously. (Dingx5) *His art is shit. (Ding) *A lot of the things he obsesses over on this wiki are probably things nobody else cares/knows about. (Ding) *PvZ isn't even that good. Why is it his favorite game? (Ding) *He used to enjoy Doge memes. (Ding) *He says he's gay even though he's bisexual. (Ding) *He harassed people for having different opinions from him. What an asshole. (Dingx5) *He likes Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. (Ding) *No one person should have that many husbandos. (Ding) *He still enjoys Expand Dong memes in 2019.. (Dingx2) *Despite being an RNW member since 2012, he has never seen a single P&F episode. (Ding) *He thinks all 2010's cartoons that aren't Unikitty suck, despite some being actually good. (Ding) *He's responsible for this disaster. (Dingx5) *Why is he of all people the owner of the RNW Discord? (Dingx10) *WE GET IT. YOU LIKE LEMRES. (Dingx25) *He unironically supports BBND. (Ding) *Claims to be good at Puyo Puyo. He isn't. (Ding) *All jokes aside, he's legitimately a horrible, worthless waste of oxygen with no redeeming qualities. He has not accomplished a single thing in his entire life, and probably never will. He never finished school because he's lazy, stupid, and would rather play games than get off his ass and actually contribute to society. He's horrendously ugly, which is why he never shows his face in any images. He's never there to comfort his friends during their hard times, yet expects people to support his shitty ass when he has it rough, even if he brought it upon himself, which he usually does. He's a subhuman shut-in who can't handle social interaction because he's worried that people will actually be a quarter-decent judge of character and start to hate him. Any time he tries to better his life, he just backs out and makes it worse. Moon Snail is the perfect definition of a loser and a subhuman POS, and why everyone on RNW likes him despite being comparable to Timebomb will remain a mystery for years. Fuck. You. Moon. Snail. (Dingx1,000) *He likes candy corn. (Ding) *When he first got into Puyo Puyo, he thought that Sig was extremely overrated . He knows better now, but still. (Ding) *He used to have a crush on Len Kagamine, not knowing that he's 14. (Dingx100) *Some of the YouTubers he watches include... **A british Jontron who is far less racist (Dinged or Salvaged) **A streamer who deadass cancelled himself (HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT Ding) **A dude whose M.O. is being a complete asshole in simulator games (The only game that allows you to Ding) **The RTFD girl. This one's gonna be the only sin removal, because SnapCube rocks. (I've come to make an announcement! Gnid) **A YTP maker, who also happens to be the best one, but still (So now you really know the Ding.) *His regular vocabulary is mostly "Yeet". (Ding) *Maybe I'll add more to this. Final sin count: 1,304 Sentence: Salted to death Category:Moon Snail Category:Stupid People Category:Random-ness Sins